


You're Just Good With Babies

by KsWritings



Series: You're Just Good With Babies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean x Reader, F/M, M/M, Multi, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Series, Same winchester imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester one shots, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester one shot, sam winchester one shots, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, spn edit, spn fan fic, spn love, spn one shot, spn one shots, spn rp - Freeform, spn series - Freeform, supernatural imagines, supernatural love, supernatural one shot, supernatural one shots, supernatural series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsWritings/pseuds/KsWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader fully believes that she will never have the chance to be the mother shes always dreamt of being, that is until they find a baby that some demons were trying to kill. But as luck would have it, he too is ripped from her arms. As she fights along the winchesters shes developed feelings for a certain one. Who will make the first move? And Is it really to late for her to be the mother shes always wanted to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “Dean, make it stop.” You heard Sam tell Dean as you walked up to the boys in the supermarket, trying to suppress a laugh. “How?!” Dean asked looking at Sam. “Everyone is staring at us, like were child abusers!” Sam said staring at him. “Move. Amateurs.” You said before picking the baby boy up and cradling him to you. The baby whimpered and cried alittle more but began to settle down. “Oh I know, those two big morons don’t know what theyre doing do they?” you said in baby talk as you began to walk around the store grabbing things the baby needed. “How’d you do that Y/N??” Sam said coming up behind you. “It’s called swaddling. He just wanted to be held, and felt like he was loved. Its not rocket science.” You said grinning at the two men. Once you were finished and got some disapproving stares from your cashier as Dean and Sam mumbled about who the father would be, you grinned. “Thank you ma’am you have a wonderful day.” You kicked a leg back and managed to hit both the brothers. “Get the bags you guys. Quit bickering its annoying.” You grabbed the baby and headed to the car. Once you sat in the back with the baby, you noticed he was sleeping. You covered him and then turned grabbing the Winchesters ears pulling on them. “Where. Did. You.Get.A.Baby.” you said with venom dripping in your voice. “It was on the side of the road! Let go!! It hurts!!” Dean said yanking away from you. Sam following him, “We think the demon killed its parents and left it in the car to die” you looked from Sam to Dean. “So we’re turning him over to the state right?” you asked. They glanced at each other before looking at you. “We can’t…we don’t know why the Demon left him...we have to protect him until we find the demon.” You sighed leaning back and staring out your window as they took off.

                You were like a mother for the next couple of days, the boys were out on a hunt so you were in the bunker with the baby. “I cant keep calling your baby…what shall I name you?” you thought aloud as you rocked him in your arms. “how about…William…” you grinned down at him, tears forming in your eyes, you were never going to be a mother. Not with everything you’ve been through, and trying to live in this world, with a child scared you. Plus you needed someone to create a baby with and that wasn’t happening anytime soon. You would never admit your feelings for Sam, he didn’t see you like that and you wouldn’t make yourself feel even more stupid. You hadn’t noticed William drift to sleep, wrapped in his warm blue blanket with his binkie. You smiled down at him, caressing his face softly. All too soon it was time to put him to bed in his pack n play. “Goodnight sweet baby…” you stopped yourself from saying the three words you wanted say the most, instead you flipped the light switch and headed to bed with the baby monitor lying next to your head, you slowly cried yourself to sleep listening to his soft snores on the monitor.

                The next morning there was a crash that startled you from your slumber; then the sound of a baby crying. You jumped out of bed and ran to his room, there, in the middle stood Crowley, holding the baby in his arms. “You put him down!” you yelled running towards him. “No…don’t you see, you found my child…thank you for taking care of him. I’m not much of a fan of you hunters…or the Winchesters” he grumbled, before looking down at the baby. “But I am very thankful you took care of my son for me. I’d left him with those humans thinking he would be safe…but I can see that his only safety is with me…Thank you again” he said. You felt the sting of tears again. “It’s true Y/N…that is his child” you heard from behind you, you looked to see Cas. You nodded hiding your tears as you gathered the baby stuff you had gotten. “Um…he really likes this blanket, oh, and Mr. Teddy…and don’t forget binkie…oh um, in the kitchen there are some bottles…he’s gonna be hungry soon…” Cas left and got the bottles and baby food. Once returning Crowley took the bags setting off to leave before you stopped him; “what’s his name?” you asked suddenly. Crowley looked at you before the baby. “I don’t know…his mother took him when he was born so I never knew his name…” “Well….he looks like a William” you said softly smiling at Crowley before backing away to let him leave. “William it is then…Thank you Y/N” you nodded as he left. “Are you alright? Dean and Sam just pulled up…I already told them what was going on…” you nodded “yeah Cas, I’m fine…I’m just really tired…” you said quietly before walking back to your room and closing your door. You slid down it crying softly into the palm of your hands realizing you would never have the chance to be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

                You managed to pull yourself up off your floor and head to your bathroom. You let the hot water muffle your sobs and tears. You felt stupid, crying over a baby who you only knew for a few days; but truth be told you knew why you were crying. That was the closest you had ever come to having a baby, and now that was taken away from you as well. You got out of the shower and sighed pulling on your bra and panties and then grabbing a long, warm flannel and buttoning it up. You laid in your bed, your hair lying loosely. You wanted to just fall off the edge of the world, you couldn’t imagine feeling any worse than this.

                There was a soft knock on your door, you sighed hugging your pillow tighter. “Come in…” you mumbled and noticed the door open, and in walked Sam. “Hi” he said, his eyes took your body in, the shirt stopping below your butt and your legs, he swallowed and looked around your room. “Hi, what’s up?” you asked him completely oblivious to what his eyes were doing. You didn’t care anymore, why was it fair for demons and even the king of hell to have a baby, but you couldn’t.  “Cas said something about you being upset, I wanted to come check on you” he said walking over and sitting down after seeing your red, puffy eyes. You shook your head burying your face back into the pillow. “I don’t wanna talk about it Sammy, I just wanna wallow alone” your voice muffed by the pillow. You felt the bed shift, an arm pulling you close and you looked to see Sam burying himself into you.

                You rolled over letting him wrap an arm around your waist and his head to lay on your chest. You laid there playing with his hair staring at the ceiling. “It’s not fair you know…” you mumbled, your raspy voice coming out just above a whisper. “Hm?” you could tell he’d been drifting in and out of sleep by the sound he made. “All I ever wanted to be when I grew up was a mom, I’m never gonna be a mom” you whispered. Sam looked up at you taking in your features. “don’t say that Y/N I’m sure Mr. Perfect is looking for you right now and wondering what you’re doing” he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. You looked at him “no, he’s not Sam, I don’t have a Mr. Perfect. I don’t get that lucky in my life.” You said moving out from under him to sit up. “Well….you have Dean and I, and Cas.” He said quietly, you looked at him “Sammy, I’m….” You couldn’t do it; you couldn’t bring yourself to ruin the best relationship you’d ever had with someone.

                He stared at you, those hazel eyes boring into yours, searching for what you were about to say. “I’m thankful to have you guys, you have no idea” you said before pulling him into a hug. He sighed hugging you back tightly. “How about we go get something to eat and just lounge around all day? Huh?” you nodded and stood “let me just grab some yoga pants then” you saw him smirk a little before he turned giving you privacy to slip some on. You walked up behind him and hugged his waist lying your head in the middle of his back. “Thank you Sammy” you whispered breathing in his delicious, soapy and woodsy scent. You pulled away and walked to the kitchen with him. “Well, hey there she is! Y/N! we’ve been wondering where you’ve been!” he grinned pulling you close and hugging you. You hugged back, before turning away and noticed some baby bottles that you’d cleaned the night before, you felt the tears brim your eyes before you cleared your throat. “Im sorry you guys, Im just not feeling well…Thanks for the offer Sam but Im gonna go try and rest” you left the kitchen quickly.

                As soon as you turned the corner and the tears slipped from your eyes, you bolted to your room. The constant reminder that surrounded you only made it harder to bare.

                Dean looked at Sam before turning to Cas; “Talk. What do you know?” he said crossing his arms. “She was pretty upset when Crowley showed up for the baby. I think she got attached to him and didn’t want to let the baby leave, maybe she’s lonely. I know she has feelings for-“ Suddenly Dean held his hand up. “Nope, we don’t want to know.” He glared at Castiel; Dean knew about Y/N feelings for Sam but wanted her to be the one to finally tell him. He looked at Sam, who was watching them cautiously as he made breakfast. “Sammy, why don’t you see if you can get it out of her what’s wrong.” Sam sighed looking at them. “She wants a baby, she thinks she’s never going to have the chance to be a mother because of the life we live” Sam spoke as he cooked never making eye contact with them. Castiel stared at him; “You can give her what she wants though…can’t you? You’re in love with her?” He asked as Sam looked at them before nodding. “Yeah, I guess that’s just another thing that made me fall in love with her even more.” He said sighing as he finished his breakfast. “It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t see me like that, and she probably never will.”


	3. Chapter 3

                Dean pulled Cas to the library as Sam sat in the kitchen eating; “We gotta figure something out here. They need to tell each other their true feelings.” Dean whispered to Cas. Cas nodded “why don’t we just tell them? If they wont tell each other..” Dean shook his head. “Im not getting involved, cant you zap them somewhere, I don’t know romantic?” Castiel sighed and shook his head. “Why don’t we give them the bunker for the night?” he asked as Dean smiled and nodded “Perfect. Ill send them on a supply run, you start setting up a romantic type setting and I’ll get their dinner and drinks” he grinned before walking down to tell Y/N about the supply run.

                You were lying in bed staring at the ceiling, not really caring anymore about what you looked like, when Dean knocked on the door frame. You looked over at him. “Hey, Im sending you and Sammy out on the supply run  today….you might wanna take your time…I got a lady friend comin over, oh and take the truck!” he said grinning before walking out of the room. You groaned covering your face before sighing and getting ready. Once you were dressed and ready to leave, you met Sam in the garage. He smiled at you pulling you into a hug. “You okay?” his voice barely above a whisper. You sighed hugging him back burying your face, “Yeah, ill be alright” you said more convincing yourself rather than Sam. You both climbed into the truck and began your supply run. You enjoyed spending the afternoon with just Sam. He took your mind off of everything, you felt happy again.

                When you arrived back at the bunker, you noticed the impala was gone. “Hmm, Deans little date must be going a lot better than he hoped” you said with a laugh as Sam laughed and helped you with the bags. Once in the kitchen you both smelt something delicious, “what is that?” you said looking up at him. “or maybe we interrupted Deans little date” he said chuckling. You laughed and headed toward the library after putting the stuff away and gasped some. “Whats wrong?” Sam was immediately by your side. His eyes widened a little before he looked at you. “Did you…” you couldn’t find your words, the library was deck out in candles, your favorite meal sitting on the table and your favorite drinks sitting there, “Sam…its beautiful…” you breathed out. Sam blushed grinning, “Do you like it?” he asked as he watched you walk in. He turned seeing Cas and Dean at the end of the hallway they smiled, winked and then were gone in a flash. “Its beautiful…how did you do all this? We were gone all day-“ you stopped the smile on your face. “You had help from a little angel and a smartass brother right?” you said as he laughed. “Yes” he said nodding. You walked back over to him and took his hand in yours. “Sammy, I need to talk to you” you said staring at your hands. You felt him tense, you sighed and looked up to see him with fear in his eyes. “Im...well you see…” you chuckled nervously. Hed done all this for you, so why couldn’t you just face the truth and tell him your feelings.

 “Im in love with you, and I wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew the right time and then I see what you did here and it just made my heart burst for you, but then I confessed all that stuff to you this morning and I don’t want you to feel-“ he pressed his lips to yours kissing you deeply, needingly. Your hands quickly tangled in his hair as he pulled you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt the arousal starting to burn down into your thighs. His lips made their way to your neck as you arched into his touch, his teeth nipping, followed by his soft lips sucking the spot where his teeth had been. You moaned, your back coming into contact with the hard wall. “Sam” you breathed out as his hands pushed your shirt up, his hands cupping your breasts squeezing, causing your nipples to harden at his touch.  You pushed yourself off the wall, taking your shirt off and throwing it. Sam smiled at you before capturing your lips in his again.

                You were so wrapped up in him you guys didn’t hear anything in the world. You were lost in each other, his hands unbuttoning your jeans, your hands pushing his down before yours were in his boxers, grabbing and rubbing his hardening length. You moaned his lips coming up from your neck to your lips capturing them once more.

                “Sam, maybe we should….” You tried to form a full sentence but he was already lying you on a blanket, grinning down at you. “we have the entire bunker to ourselves for the rest of the night, relax okay?” he panted as you grinned pulling him down to kiss him once more. He grabbed your panties in his fist and in one yank, they were in pieces laying in the library somewhere. Your bra was next and then his boxer. He sat back staring for a moment, your cheeks turned red and you began to squirm trying to cover yourself. “My god….” He breathed out. “You’re perfect” he whispered before he attacked you. His lips all over your body, you ached. You needed him, his fingers gripping, caressing, massaging, and squeezing you. Your brain was mush, the only word you knew at this point was Sam, and the only sounds you could make were moans. You wanted to feel him, taste him, but every time you tried, Sam pushed your hands back down until finally he captured both your hands, and held them above your head. “no touching” he smirked. You bit your lip, excitement flooding your body again. You grinned kissing him as his other hand parted your legs, his fingertips just grazing your lips made you whimper. He flashed you a grin, his eyes hooded by his hair and then he plunged a finger inside you, making you gasped loudly. His thumb skimming over your sensitive clit made you shudder; you groaned pushing your hips up trying to get more friction.

                He suddenly removed his hand from you, and his other hand released your wrists. “Leave them up there” he whispered before he sank his large member into you. You gasped biting your lip as he slowly eased further and further into you. He grinned down at you, his hands kneading your chest, as your eyes closed and you let out a soft moan, your bottom lip caught between your teeth. He stared at you, watching every emotion that crossed your face, the pleasure that settled there. He thrusted his hips, noticing the effect his actions had on you, caused him to become harder. The way you hooked your legs on his waist edging him to go faster, you arched panting as his hips slapped against yours. You groaned, sweat covering your body. You gripped the edge of the blanket, whimpering slightly. You noticed Sam nodded at you, allowing for you to move your hands. Instantly they were on his back clawing at him digging them into his shoulder blades. “Oh god Sam” you whispered against his neck before you sucked and nipped at it. His grunts and moans filling your ears only to make you slicker.

                “Y/N……Jesus….” He thrusted harder into causing you to gasp and buck your hips. “fuck Sam….oh fuck me” you whined arching your back letting out another loud moan. Sam grunted louder as his thrusts became harder and faster. You felt his hand slide between your bodies, his fingers rubbing you feverishly. You felt yourself tighten, you moaned and pulled him down by his neck kissing him, he broke it and kissed your neck and shoulder biting you. “fuck…” you whimpered before you felt yourself tense, your orgasm hitting you like a brick wall. “Sam” you groaned as you clawed his back, making him bleed a little. You heard him grunt one last time before he released inside of you, his grip on your hips tightening as he twitched allowing the last drops to fill you before he pulled out and fell to your side panting heavily. You instantly curled up to him, causing him to grin and kiss you passionately. “I love you” he whispered, you smiled your eyes heavy. “I love you too”


	4. Chapter 4

                You walked into the bunker from your run to town; you dropped the bags on the kitchen counter, exhausted. You and Sam had been dating for about 3 months now and to say you guys were enjoying each other’s company was putting it lightly, you couldn’t keep your hands off each other and part of you often wondered if that was because of the comment you had made the morning you finally told him how you felt. ‘ _I’m never gonna be a mom’_ you let the thought play over and over in your head. You bit your lip and stared at your purse, reaching for it. ‘ _Maybe I have just enough-‘_   your thought cut short when you heard Dean and Sam laughter coming toward the kitchen. You quickly began putting things away as they entered the kitchen. “Hey beautiful” you heard in your ear causing your face to turn red. His arms came around your waist as his chin rested on your shoulder. “Oh come on you guys, seriously? It’s like every night, give it a rest, I’m sure your beds about to break anyways Sam. Or you’re gonna break her!” Dean grumbled grabbing a beer from the fridge. You heard Sam laugh as he squeezed your waist a little. “Well, sleep with ear plugs in Dean. I don’t know what else to tell you” you laughed at Sam’s advice and noticed Dean grumble. “Did you get-“  You shoved the pie toward him as he grinned, “Badass; Thank you!” You heardhim say before he left the kitchen, with his pie and fork. You pulled three more out of the bag before moving onto the next one. “And for you…” you said showing Sam his health foods and the new Lore book he’d eyed.

                He grinned pressing you against the counter kissing you; his hands fumbling down to your jeans as your breathing hitched. You felt yourself begin to throb as his lips wondered down to your neck biting and sucking. “NOT IN THE KITCHEN! MY PIES! YOURE GOING TO SPOIL THEM DAMMIT!” you heard and opened your eyes to see Dean standing there, pie on his face, wide eyed. You laughed as Sam grumbled and stood buttoning your jeans. “Later” he whispered with a smirk. You swallowed audibly as Dean came over and snatched the pies from the counter. “Sickos” he muttered before putting his pies in the fridge before stalking out of the kitchen. You smiled up at Sam and pressed the book to his chest. “You have some new material to learn and I am gonna go shower, put on some pajamas and settle in for the rest of the night.” You said smiling at him. He grinned kissing your head as he rubbed your sides. “Alright I guess I could let you shower alone this one time” he said dramatically. You laughed pushing him back some. “good boy now go read.” You smiled at him over your shoulder as his hand landed your butt. You grabbed your purse and went down to your and Sams room shutting the door and leaning against it sighing. You pushed off the door and headed toward the bathroom, once inside you shut and locked it. You stared at yourself in the mirror, your stomach tight and nervous. You chewed on your lip nervously.

                You opened your purse and pulled out the box, you were being ridiculous. This wasn’t possible, not after all the falls and battles you’ve been in…right? You groaned and took it. As you waited you showered and took your time, soaking the hot steaming water into your skin. A knock on the door startled you. “Y/N? Whys the door locked?” you heard Sam say. You turned the water off and wrapped up in a towel, throwing the test back in your purse you slid it beside the toilet and unlocked the door opening it. “because you have homework” you smirked as he grinned deviously. “awe a five minute break wont kill either of us…come on…” he suddenly flashed those puppy dog eyes at you and you sighed, pushing the door open more as he grinned and walked in. “taking a hot shower I see?” he smirked pulling his shirt off. “Well, don’t stop on my account, why don’t we just save some water huh?” he pulled you flush against him, his lips finding your neck, you sighed closing your eyes. “But Sam….” You whispered your hand finding his hair tangling in it quickly. His response was a hand on your inner thigh moving north quickly. “Hey Sammy! I found something!” you heard Dean on the other side of the door. You bit back you laugh as Sam glared toward the door. “Lets go Pony boy we aint all day. Put your pants back on!” Dean shouted you covered your mouth trying not to laugh as Sam sighed. “Im gonna fuckin kill him” he grumbled before walking back to the door, walking out and slamming it shut. You locked it again, hearing Sam’s strong voice on the other side made you bit your lip. “What the hell is so important Dean!” “Oh I just wanted to let you know that your Lore book actually had the information we needed for the hunt were leaving for tonight. That’s all” you could hear the shit eating grin on Deans face and knew what was about to be said. “That’s all? Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn’t tell me that through the damn door!” Sam said raising his voice. “Nope, you two better start packing too.” Dean said exiting the room. Sam groaned and tried to come back in the bathroom. “Nice try Sammy but I got a hunt to get ready for.” Sam groaned walking away.

                Once the bedroom door shut you were straight to work pulling your purse out and opening it to reveal the test. ‘ _please god….please…..’_ you prayed in your head. The moment of truth, you closed your eyes pulling it back out of the box. You slowly opened your eyes and turned it over. The pink plus staring you in the face caused your lip to tremble, your breath caught in your throat and you sat on the floor your heart racing. After a few minutes you calmed yourself, nervous to say anything you thought you should wait until after the hunt. But that could make things worse. You walked out of the bathroom, and quickly dressed. You slipped the test in your jean pocket and left your room. You saw Dean in the hallway and he smiled “everything okay?” you nodded smiling at him. “Yeah…I didn’t know we had a hunt tonight…” you said your hands shaking slightly in your pockets. “Nah, I just like to say stuff to get under Sammys skin. Hes sulking in the library” he said laughing some before walking away. You laughed and tried not to run to the library. You stood in the doorway seeing him bent over the book you bought him. You felt your whole being shaking, like you were cold. ‘ _if only…’_ you thought. You cleared your throat, causing him to look at you. He grinned and pushed his chair away from the table walking over to you. “Asshat lied, so we can pick up where we left off earlier” he mumbled kissing you again. You grabbed his hand and placed it on the pocket of your jeans. He pulled back some, looking a little confused at you. “Please tell me that’s a candy bar or something….or you are super good at hiding something from me” he said raising his eyebrows. You laughed and shook your head. “It’s a surprise, hold out your hands and close your eyes.” He smiled and held his hands together closing his eyes. You pulled the test from your pocket and laid it on his hands. When he opened his eyes it took him a minute to realize what you put in them. “Whats…” he stared at you his eyebrows furrowed. You couldn’t contain your shaky breathing any longer.  

You finally were able to whisper the words you never thought you would “…Im pregnant”


	5. Chapter 5

                He stared at you, shock covering his face; you swallowed nervously. You looked down, closing your eyes. You hadn’t thought of his reaction. Maybe he didn’t want the baby, you took the test back with shaky hands and suddenly his large hands wrapped around your wrists. “You’re sure?” he asked quietly. You shrugged “I haven’t gone to a doctor yet…I just took the test…Ive missed my period twice now…” He pulled you into his arms grinning widely. “Thank you” you heard him breathe out. “Im gonna be a dad” he grinned pulling you into his chest kissing you deeply. You smiled into the kiss as he pecked your lips repeatedly. “oh my god…this is…” he grinned pulling away. “DEAN! DEAN!!!” He shouted running out of the library after ripping the test out of your hands. You laughed tears brimmed your eyes as you stood in the doorway watching him run down the hallway. “DEAN! DUDE! IM GONNA BE A DAD!” you heard him shout in Deans room. Suddenly two large Winchester boys were racing toward you in the library. “YOURE PREGNANT! IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE! OH MY GOD!” Dean shouted hugging you tightly. You laughed hugging him back. “Yeah, you are, I just cant believe it. Im nervous” you said looking up at Sam.

                Sam couldn’t contain his smile as he kissed your head. “You’ll be a fantastic mom you know that?” Dean clapped “We gotta celebrate!!” he said rushing toward the kitchen. Suddenly there was a flap behind you causing you to turn and smile at Castiel. He looked at Sam and then you and smiled some. “Whats all the shouting about?” he asked. “Y/N’s Pregnant!” Sam said grinning as his arms wrapped around you. “well, since preggers here can’t drink, you get some water and we all get whiskey!” Dean said grinning. “Wow, that is unexpected. Congratulations you guys” he smiled at you as you grinned and sipped on your water.

                Sam and Dean spent the rest of the day chatting happily about having a baby around the bunker. You on the other hand had let your mind drift to different things, like Demons, Lucifer and others. You feared the worst for your baby; you’d excused yourself from the boys as they chatted in the library. You lied in your bed, snuggled into the blankets, your mind drifting to thoughts of the future. You smiled your eyes shutting and picturing it.

                _Sam grinned down at the small boy standing in front him, his brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes stared back at him. He couldn’t believe they’d had a son, he scooped him up in his arms as he walked into the kitchen, a fresh pie sitting on the counter. You were sitting in the living room, your belly sticking out a little. “hi honey” you heard and saw Sam standing there with your son in his arms. “Daddy came home from work!” he said clapping. You grinned and stood walking over to them both, kissing their cheeks. “mommy missed you today. Did you win daddy!” he asked excitedly. Sam chuckled and sat down in his chair. “I did, and daddy took the next week off so we can all spend time together” he said hugging him again. You smiled watching them, your hand running over the bump, that housed your little girl._

_“Y/N? Honey wake up”_

                You squinted alittle looking at the clock, its electric blue lights flashed 9:15 pm. You groaned and rolled over to see Sam grinning down at you. “Well, look what we have here…shes already sleeping the days away” You heard Dean say behind him with a mouth full of pie. “oh hush, I was tired, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night” you horsed voice said as Sam blushed a tad and chuckled. “I know, me either” dean grumbled toward Sam. “I told you man, ear plugs.” Sam looked at you and sat down on the bed. “We need to talk about something” he said taking your hands in his. “Im out” Dean said leaving and shutting the door quickly. “Now, this isn’t how I planned it and that’s alright plans change, but theres something you need to know…” he stared at your hands. You knew it. This was it, he was breaking up with you. “I understand…having a baby is a big responsibility and I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want. Ill pack in the morning” you said softly. His head shot up and looked at you, “what are you talking about? Honey, no. Im thrilled were having a baby! That’s-oh god, did you think I was breaking up with you???!! No! I was actually doing the opposite! I was going to ask you to marry me” he said grinning at your hands.

                You gasped at him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Yes! Of course ill marry you!!” you said grinning. “I didn’t know you wanted to get married!” you said smiling into his neck. He chuckled and kissed your head. “I don’t have a ring yet or anything…but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this baby. And all the other babies we have. Tons, like dozens” he said grinning. You laughed as Dean and Cas barged in. “Your getting married too?!” Cas said grinning. Suddenly he threw some colored paper in the air “Its confetti! Lets have a party!” causing you to laugh with your perfect family.


	6. Chapter 6

                You lay in bed, staring at the ceiling happily as you heard the soft snores from beside you. You looked over to see Sam sound asleep. The worry and stress free from his face, you slowly grabbed your phone and quietly snapped a picture of him. You snuggled into him a little more, his arms engulfing you pulling you tighter against him. You smiled against his chest and suddenly felt him chuckle. You looked up to see him awake, sleep still glazing his eyes. “Good morning beautiful” he mumbled kissing you softly. “Mm, good morning” you said as he smirked. “Mm waking up to you, pressing your naked body against mine is how I hope we wake up together everyday” he mumbled into your hair as you let out a squeal at the touch of his cold fingers trailing down your back.

                You moaned as he kissed you, letting the heat rise around you, your fingers quickly tangled in his hair as he wrapped an arm around your torso, lifting you of the bed a little. “Think you can be quiet this morning?” he whispered against your neck. You bit your lip grinning. “Oh I’m sure I can be…but can you?” you said with a smile as he smirked pushing your legs apart. His hand quickly covered your mound, moving rapidly. You whimpered into his shoulder. He growled against your neck as he nipped and sucked. “Sam…” you panted. He smirked and murmured “I know baby, just relax” you shifted slightly, grabbing his arm. “Sam” you said again, still breathing hard. He pumped two fingers inside you, your stomach tightened. “Sam.” You said trying to find your words. “Just relax Y/N” he said smirking. “Sam, move…” he grinned and suddenly, you felt the tenseness in your throat now. You tried to push on him but he chuckled. “Eager this morning huh?” he whispered and suddenly you made an awful noise and Sam froze as the warm liquid ran down his back. You gasped covering your mouth before trying to move. You ended up throwing up three more times before you got into the bathroom. Sam sat there his eyes closed and he sighed. “Well, our mornings over…” he grabbed some sweats and threw them on before sitting behind you holding your hair as you threw up. He rubbed your back soothingly and let you rest against him. “I’m sorry” your trembling lips said as you lay back against him, exhausted. He kissed your head laying his chin on it. “Well, I wasn’t exactly listening to you, it’s not your fault honey” he murmured.

                Sam took a shower and cleaned up the bedroom as you showered. You mentally kicked yourself while letting the hot water drift over you. Once you were done, you dressed in sweats and a long sleeved tee shirt. You kept your head down, embarrassed of how your morning had ended up. You hardly spoke to anyone in the kitchen as you grabbed just a piece of toast and a cup of tea, scurrying away to the living room. “What’s her deal?” Dean asked Sam, he sighed leaning against the counter crossing his arms. “Shes embarrassed.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Because she threw up on your while you were trying to make love to her?” Castiel said appearing beside Dean on a stool. Dean almost choked on his food. “What?!” he started laughing slapping Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh thank you for telling me man…that just proves how lame he is at sex, he made a girl puke on him.” Dean laughed again as Castiel began to laugh to. “It’s not funny you guys, shes really upset abou-“ suddenly there was a loud slam from down the hallway and Sam sighed. The slam echoed as Dean and Cas instantly stopped laughing. “Thank you. Thank you for making her feel even worse about herself you assholes” Sam stormed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to find you. “Honey?” he said knocking on the door. “Go away!” you yelled pressing yourself into the clean sheets. “Honey, I didn’t tell them anything I swear. It was Castiel. I’ll let you kick Dean’s ass once you have the baby” he said hoping you’d open the door. Suddenly the door was yanked open in the dark room and then you disappeared back into the darkness. Sam came over and lay down beside you. “you okay?” he whispered. You sniffled a little. “No, I’m not.” You said before the tears came down. You were about three and a half months along now and you had a small bump, but your emotions were starting to take a toll on you. One minute you were happy, the next, you wanted to kill something, the next minute you were horny, then the next you were anxious. It was terrible, all you wanted to do was cry, or yell. Now you couldn’t  even face Dean and Castiel because _that_ angel  butted into your privacy. “I was thinking…before you start to show anymore…would you wanna get married? We could do it right here, out in the back yard…” you heard Sam whisper. You nudged yourself a little closer. “yes” you breathed against his arm. You felt him wrap an arm around you and smiled. “Great, what do we need?” you began to list the things that you would need. Everyone would be there, Cas would hold the ceremony for you guys. You smiled happily. You couldn’t wait to marry him; “So how about next Saturday?” he said after a few minutes of quietness. You bit your lip and nodded “It’s perfect” you whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

                You woke that morning with Sam snoring lightly in your ear. You were three and half months along and you couldn’t wait to go to the doctor’s appointment today, you were going to hear the heartbeat for the first time. You wanted everything to go smoothly, but you were carrying a Winchester, so you had to expect the unexpected. You snuggled deeper into the warm blankets and Sam’s sleeping form. You never wanted to get up; you just wanted to snuggle with him. But, there was something else exciting happening today; you were getting married. To Sam Winchester.

                You were beyond excited, you’d been with Sam for 6 months now and although a lot of people say that isn’t a long time, for you and hell even for Sam, in this life it’s already like a lifetime. You turned over, careful not to wake his sleeping form. You held your breath some as you watched him, he was so _peaceful._ You let your eyes trace over the stress free face of your soon to be husband. You wanted to kiss his wrinkle free forehead. Caress those relaxed soft lips, let your fingers lightly trace the disappeared lines that formed around his mouth when he frowned. He was your everything, and though one day, he might not walk back through that door. You knew he had your heart, your mind, body and soul. You belonged to him, as he belonged to you.

                You made sure to be careful as you slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom and showered. You dried your hair and put on some sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. As you came out of the bathroom, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, still in his sweats and tee shirt, he looked up grinning at you. “Well, there’s my beautiful wife, I wondered where you went off to this morning. I didn’t even get a kiss” he said playfully as you walked over and stood between his legs. “Oh I had to get ready…it’s a big, big day you know” You whispered grinning at him. “Oh I know…Im very excited” he smiled kissing you tenderly. You giggled as he gripped the back of your neck, pulling you closer. “mmmm, I wish we could lay in bed all day.” You whispered against his lips. “Tomorrow, we will” he said grinning widely. You blushed a deep crimson and playfully shoved his shoulder. “Oh hush…you sure Deans gonna be okay at a motel??” you asked worry setting in over your features. You had become very protective over all of them, Dean was annoyed with it, Sam said it was just because you were pregnant and Cas…well Cas seemed to enjoy it. There was a sudden flap, causing Sam to close his eyes groaning quietly. “Good morning Y/N and Sam. Are you ready?” Cas said appearing at the foot of the bed. Sam sighed causing you to laugh; you looked at Cas and grinned. “Yes Castiel, can you go wake Dean up and give us just a minute please? Oh and turn a light on when you go into Deans room, I noticed he was drinking last night and I want to make sure you don’t trip on anything and fall and get hurt” you said smiling sweetly at him. Cas grinned and nodded before running out of your guys room. “Cas! Walk! You might fall!” you shouted. Suddenly he reappeared in your doorway with a grin. “Yes ma’am!” he walked down the hallway and you suddenly heard Dean yell out.

                “This is why we need to move to a different part of the bunker, I hate that we constantly get interrupted, I mean what if we were doing something?” you laughed at him as he crossed his arms, taking that warm feeling off of your waist. “Im serious Y/N, I could have been rockin your world and he just barges in. Its irritating!” Sam rattled off, you pulled his face to yours kissing him. “Relax, itll be fine. Now, get dressed and let’s get going. My appointments in an hour and I can’t pee until we get there. I have to have a full bladder for the sonogram!”

                After a long, bumpy car ride and Sam’s rambles about another case they might catch soon, you were wondering if you were ever going to get to the doctor’s office. You looked at him; “You do know where you are going right?” you asked as he looked at you. “I thought you had the directions?” you groaned your head falling back and suddenly there in the backseat was Dean and Cas. “Can you not zap me places! Last time you did, I didn’t poop for a week!” Cas just grinned at Dean as Sam jumped. “what are you guys doing here? We’re going to Y/N’s doctor’s appointment” “We know, we wanted to come too. You make a left up here” Castiel said pointing. You saw the annoyance on Sams face and smiled at him. You took his hand and scooted over some so he could rest it on the tiny bump. “there it is” Castiel said smiling. You got out of the car with Sam and held his hand walking inside. Cas and Dean following quickly on your heels. “Hi, I have an appointment for 11:15 under Winchester” you said smiling. The nurse looked at you and then the three taller than you men behind you. “uh, alright, we’ll have you sign in and then have a seat. The doctor will see…all of you soon” She said as you signed your name and sat down with the guys.

                “you guys wanna really freak them out? Lets argue over who the dad is” Dean said smirking. You shook your head putting it in your hands. “Dean, knock it off. You two are waiting out here while we go in.” Dean looked mad. “Hey, I wanna see my niece or nephew! And Im sure Cas feels the same way!” You hated hearing them argue. “Y/N Winchester, your up!” The nurse said grinning. You smiled and stood. Sam stood, followed by Dean and Cas. “wow, packed room today, so who all do we have mom?” you sat on the table and smiled toward Sam. “This is Dad, this is Uncle D, and This is Uncle C.” The doctor grinned. “Close family huh?” she said more to you. You nodded “oh yes, we all just had to come today” you said acting over dramatic. But truth be told, you were more excited that Dean and Cas decided to tag along than you led on.

                “Well, here it is” the doctor said as the heartbeat flowed into the room. The grin that over took your face made you look like a small child in a candy story who was just told they could have as much as they wanted. Sam grinned with Dean as Cas smiled. “Looks like were sitting at about 115-120 beats per minute, you know that myth right mom?” You grinned widened and you nodded. “Yeah, but we’ll keep it a secret for now” you added smirking toward the boys who looked confused. “Ready to see the baby?” she asked before turning to the guys. “Are you three ready?” they nodded, Sam moved toward your head and gripped your hand. She squirted some cold gel on your belly, the office was already cold and now, you were shivering almost.

                She moved the wand around on your stomach a few times before finally stopping it on a picture. You looked at Sam as she began studying the picture, and then looked to Dean and Cas. Dean was squinting and Cas just looked confused. You looked back and she turned grinning at you. “I have some great news, youre gonna need more than one car seat that’s for sure!”


	8. Chapter 8

                You couldn’t believe it, you were having twins. After searching, the doctor could pick up the other heartbeat. You were nervous, you felt sick almost. The doctor printed out pictures and gave them to you, before setting up another appointment for the following month. As you left the guys were grinning and hollering. You however remained silent. It wasn’t that you weren’t excited, you were just…two babies…that meant double of everything, double feedings, double diapers. Oh god the diapers you’d go through. You cringed at the thought that crept its way into your mind. ‘ _How in god’s name would I protect two babies from demons while the boys were gone on a hunt?’_   You were too lost in your own thoughts to notice all three men staring at you with concern in the car now. You suddenly were aware of the silence and looked at them. “Honey…are you okay? We’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes.” Sam said taking your hand in his gently. “Uh….yeah….I just….um….” you couldn’t process anything. You were literally going numb. “Y/N?” you heard from the backseat, not able to place who the voice came from.

                You swallowed the lump in your throat as best you could, clearing it. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanna grab some Ice cream…”  Sam stared at you for a moment longer, noting how dilated your eyes were, you were scared. _Panicked_. He noticed but never said a word. You went down to your favorite ice cream shop in town and got your favorite Ice cream. Dean kept questioning you about the babies. “Are you excited? Oh how cool would it be for them to where matching outfits?! Like all the time!” Dean grinned as Cas nodded. “That would be cute, but how would you be able to tell them apart?” You stood up from the table. “uh, excuse me for a moment, I gotta pee” you said walking toward the bathrooms. Once you’d locked yourself inside the bathroom, you splashed cold water on your face, breathing calmly. “Calm down….we have _months_ to figure this out” you mumbled to yourself.

                After like 5 minutes there was a knock on the door followed by “Honey? Can I come in?” Sam stood outside the women’s bathroom waiting for you to respond. You sighed and unlocked the door letting him in. “Hi” he spoke softly. “Hi…” you mumbled looking down. “What’s going on? Is this the cool new hang out spot?” he asked jokingly. You gave a small laugh but kept your eyes on the floor. “Tell me what’s bothering you, I hate seeing you like this” he said softly. You sighed and looked at him. “I’m scared” you whispered, tears brimming your eyes. “Alright, come on…I don’t wanna have this discuss in the women’s restroom of the Ice Cream Cycle” he said smiling lightly. You nodded and walked out with him as he snuck you guys out to the impala. “Look, Sam, it’s just…it’ll pass I’m sure. We don’t have to talk about it” you said sitting next to him as he sat behind the wheel. “But maybe I wanna talk about it? I don’t want you going through this alone. I don’t want you having these thoughts alone. I want to know what’s going on in your mind” he said wrapping his arms around you. You laid your head against his chest, sniffling some. “What happens when a demon attacks and you guys are gone on a hunt? Or think of all the diapers and everything we’ll have to have, oh god. I can’t even imagine…” you cried out against his chest.

                Sam sat there holding you closely, rubbing your back. “Listen to me, everything is going to be completely fine, there’s no way in hell a demon is going to attack us while we live in the bunker. You have nothing to worry or stress about alright? I promise, diapers and clothes and everything, well handle it. Just like we do everything else. You wanna know how I get through everything?” he asked staring at you. You nodded wiping your cheeks as his thumbs wiped the tears from your eyes. “I look down into your beautiful eyes, and see this pure happiness. No matter if were on a hunt, or if were just lying in bed at night. I can see this, light, in them and it makes me feel lightweight and care free. I want to give you that same feeling. I want you to feel like your laying in a field absorbing the sunshine on your beautiful skin when you look into my eyes. I wanna take away all your stress.” He confessed. You smiled reaching up and kissing him, tangling your hands in his hair you grinned. “You just did….” You whispered happily.  “And when we get married this weekend, you’re gonna love the surprise I have planned for us” he said grinning as you laughed some.


	9. Chapter 9

                You were ready to kill him, drink water, eat fruit. Here have some vegetables for dinner. You glared toward the kitchen as he talked to Dean about eating healthier in front of you. You loved Sam, you truly did with your whole heart. But ever since you found out you were having twins, he had become the biggest health nut in the world. You groaned as you laid on the couch with a plate of carrot sticks. What you really craved, was just down the hallway. You listened to hear the boys making their way to the library for research and grinned. You got up and tip toed down the hallway before exiting into one of the unused, spare bedrooms and grinning widely. You walked over and sat on the bed with the iced honey buns and candy bars. You’d asked Dean to sneak out and buy you some junk food, he’d do it and bring it back hiding it in the bread box so you could find it. You had a stock pile now and were overjoyed.

                You hadn’t realized it but you’d been gone for quite a while, Cas entered the room suddenly and stared at you. “There you are, is everything okay Y/N? Sam’s losing his mind. He can’t find you anywhere.” You sighed staring at the half eaten honey bun. “Yes, I’m fine. Im just hungry…” you mumbled. “Well your kitchen is full of food. Why don’t you go get some?” he asked moving the junk food aside. “Cas, do you know how pregnancy works? I crave things…I crave lots and lots of hot, spicy, juicy-“ “I don’t need information on your sexual needs.” Cas said, causing you to laugh uncontrollably. “I meant junk food cas. Candy, sweets, Sam wont let me have this stuff because hes afraid of what it’ll do to the babies. This is all the babies want. If I eat another carrot stick Im gonna go insane. Here have one.” You passed him an iced honey bun and smiled as he ate some. “This…this makes me happy” he said smiling. You grinned laughing as you opened another one and began to eat it, enjoying your junk food time with Cas.

                You exit the room about 10 minutes later and smile at Cas. “Remember, our secret. Meet you here at noon tomorrow” you smiled and walked away and took a shower. Dean came around the corner and looked at Cas. “Where have you been?” He asked before looking at his mouth, where some of the frosting from the iced honey bun remained. “Whats that on your mouth?” he questioned again motioning to Cas’s mouth. Cas shrugged. “Ive gotta go” and with the flap of his wings he was gone.

                You had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around your body when the bathroom door burst open. “Jesus Christ there you are!” Sam practically shouted. “I’ve been looking all over for you!!” he said hugging you as you giggled kissing his cheek. “Aw, Im sorry honey, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just wanted to take a long relaxing shower” you snuggled into him, letting his warmth spread onto your body, he smiled against your shoulder and picked you up, carrying you to the bed. “Why don’t we take a nap?” he asked softly. You grinned and nodded pulling him down as you kissed him, causing him to chuckle.

                This continued for a few more days; you would sneak off and meet Cas who would bring something sweet and delicious every day. You would gladly accept the gift and devour it. You would then go into your room brush your teeth and take a shower. You were about four and half months along now. You were showing and you were eager to go back to the doctor and see what you were having. “I could tell you, ya know. I know what they are” Cas said one afternoon as you sat there munching on your fourth honey bun. Sam would have a heart attack if he could see all the junk food Cas had stored in the room for you. You grinned widely at him, your mouth full as you reached for some chocolate milk. ‘ _Oh yeah, Sam would be in the floor crying_ ’ you thought as you took a drink. “Really? Eh….I want Sam to be with me when we find out.” You said smiling. Suddenly, two sets of heavy boots stopped outside the door. “No, she wasn’t taking a shower. I have no idea where she is!” Sam said frantically. “Alright calm down, lets try this.” Suddenly, your cell phone rang out blaring through the room. “Son of a bitch.” You uttered as the door opened. There stood Sam and Dean staring at you and Cas, baby books in front of both of you, honey buns, candy bars, anything chocolate that Cas could find and even more so, two gallon size chocolate milks with straws sitting in front of you. Your mouth full of honey bun as you looked at Cas before smiling slightly. “oh my god, he’s become her supplier. I told you, you were feeding her to much healthy stuff.” Dean began laughing as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees. “This isn’t funny Dean!” Sam grumbled glaring at Dean before looking at Cas.

                “I want this crap gone. Now. This isn’t healthy for the babies Y/N!” Sam marched over and took the honey bun and chocolate milk. You whimpered and slumped down before getting up and pushing past him out of the room, past the still doubled over laughing Dean. “Sam, have you tried talking to her? She knows you mean well, but…she has cravings.” Cas said looking at him. “So why didn’t she tell me about them? Im marrying her! Shes pregnant with my babies; Why not ask me for help!” he said sitting on the bed. “Because, she didn’t want to hurt your feelings; she appreciates the health concerns but what she really needs….is something called a Double Whopper and a large Fry with a Large Onion ring from a place-“ “Burger King! Of course…she used to make Dean go there when we were near by one on hunts!” Sam chuckled remembering before sighing. “Alright….Ill be back, don’t let her fill up on Junk food though!” Dean had straightened up. “Dude…shes pregnant with two Winchester kids…I don’t think she will ever be full again.” Sam smirked. “Those would be my kids” he snatched the keys to the impala before heading for the door, stealing a glance at you on the couch covered up. He couldn’t wait to surprise you.


	10. Chapter 10

                To say that you were more than excited to have your babies was an understatement. You couldn’t wait to hold them and show them off to the world. You were currently lying in bed hiding from the guys under the blankets. You stared down at the sonogram picture in hands smiling. At least you knew your children would never hurt you. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly as the tears came down. You buried your face into your pillow as best you could and sobbed. The argument flashed in your mind as his words echoed through.

_“I don’t care! I’m done! I’m not ready to be a father!”_

_“Sam, come on you’re just drunk. You’re gonna be a great dad!” you smiled lightly. He shook his head._

_“What don’t you get? I don’t WANT to be a father!!! I don’t want those fuckin kids!”_

                You cried harder, clutching the sonograms to your chest. How could he not want them? He hasn’t even held them yet. You wiped your eyes and pushed yourself up. You slid the ring off your finger and scribbled down a note to Dean.

                _‘Dear Dean,_

_Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, and the babies. They will know and love their uncle very well. I’m sorry but I have to go. I can’t bring children into the life of someone who doesn’t want them. I won’t allow them to be raised around that. Tell Castiel I said thank you for everything and thank you both for the wedding, I’m sure it was to be beautiful. But I can’t marry Sam. He should be sober by the time that you get this; I love you guys._

_Love, Y/N and twins_

You’d rolled the note up and slipped the ring around it before placing it on the library table in Dean’s spot. You quietly packed a couple of bags and took one of the spare cars from the garage of the bunker while they were sleeping. You drove and drove just watching the road and listening to the radio, you currently had no idea where you were and thankfully you hadn’t been contacted yet. You were sure the boys would try to track you down, and you were sure Sam would apologize for everything he said. Didn’t mean that he had to do it right now.

                You needed your space, you knew now that the only reason Sam got you pregnant was because he knew how badly you wanted to be a mom. Being 7 months pregnant and alone wasn’t exactly how you thought you would become a mom though. You were still in love with Sam, and quite possibly always would be. You felt the tears threaten your eyes once more. “You know, I know some things about little Sammy that you probably don’t.” A voice said suddenly beside you. You gasped the car swerving slightly. “Hey! Stay on this side of the yellow line! Before you kill yourself!” You looked at the man; he seemed middle-aged, short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and an olive brown shirt with a faded blue button down. “Who the hell are you?!” you asked moving your eyes back to the road. “I’m an old friend of Sammy’s. And you were just the person I was lookin for!” he grinned clapping his hands together.

                “Look, me and Sam broke up so I don’t-“ he cut you off and waved his hand. “No no, believe me, Sam wasn’t himself when he said those horrible things to you” you glanced at him. “Look buddy I don’t know who you are or what you are but just leave me alone. I haven’t done anything to you.” Your emotions were starting to get the better of you. “Who the hell are you?!” you asked as he laughed again. “Sweetheart…” he flashed a cocky grin. “I’m Lucifer, and you’ve got something I want”

                Dean paced the floor of the library. Cas appeared as Sam walked in sleepy with his hair going crazy. “where’s Y/N?” he asked groggily. “What the fuck did you say to her?!” Dean yelled. Sam stared at him wildly. “What are you talking about? I don’t remember anything from last night” he said rubbing his head. “yeah, well apparently you two got into and you said you didn’t want the babies and shes gone Sam. She left.” Dean said pushing the ring and note to him. Sam read through it quickly and felt his heart sank. “oh god no…I didn’t…I would never….Of course I want them. I…what happened last night Dean?”

                Dean shrugged “One minute we’re at the bar having a great time, you go to the bathroom and come back in a horrible mood. I figured she’d texted and asked when you were coming home. No big deal, it wasn’t until I had to drag you away from making out with some blonde that you got super pissed” Dean stared at the table. “But you didn’t remember anything…not even some fuzzy memories?” Sam shook his head. “I remember coming back to the bar, and finishing my drink…that’s it.” Dean looked at Castiel who nodded. “I can sense it…” Sam looked at him. “Sense it? What? What’s going on?” “Sammy, I think you got possessed last night at that bar. And I think there’s something more going on than just a random demon doing it.”

                “I’ve been called to Heaven. Something urgent is happening.” Castiel suddenly spoke. With furrowed brows he looked toward the boys. “Did she leave in a truck or car?” “The ole red truck was missing…why what’s goin on Cas?” Castiel nodded slightly.I’ve been informed that a red truck was found on the side of a highway, crashed into a tree. Personal belongings missing and all that was found was a sonogram picture…they seem to think….” Cas looked at Sam who feared the worst already. “They think she’s been taken…but aren’t sure by whom…something evil. The angels are cleaning up the wreck, so the police won’t get involved.”  Dean looked at him confused. “If a demon wanted her dead, he would have killed her last night. If they aren’t killing her then what do they want?” “It’s not what the demons want…it’s what…he wants.” Sam said staring at the table. “He? He Who? You mean….” Dean trailed off and glanced at Castiel who stared at Sam with a knowing look. “Lucifer…he’s not after her or me anymore”

“Lucifer wants the twins” he said staring at Dean


	11. Chapter 11

                You stared at Lucifer as he paced around the hotel room, two tall dark haired men stood by the door. A few stood behind you, you were tied to a chair and you hadn’t been to sleep in quite a while. You wanted to scream, and you had even begun to until they taped your mouth shut. “So tell me, oh…well…just nod then.” Lucifer said with a smirk as he popped down on a chair in front of you. “Do you know that you are carrying two of the greatest gifts to earth inside you at this very moment?” he asked reaching out to rub the sides of your belly. You visibly flinched and tried to move away. “Oh don’t worry; I don’t plan on hurting you, while you’re pregnant with the two miracles at least” he smirked before getting up and walking away.

                You prayed to whoever could hear you to help you. There was no way you were going to let Lucifer take your children. He told the guards at the door something, whispering as he glanced at you. You held your head high, even though you were in pain. _‘Cas …I’m not sure you can hear me….but if you can….please help me…he wants the twins….I don’t know what for, but he might hurt all three of us. Cas please help’_

                Castiel stood back a ways as the guys searched through the truck, there was no trace that anyone had even been in there. “There’s nothing even coming up on the EMF.” Sam sighed through gritted teeth, before launching the EMF across the garage with an outraged yell. He ran his hands through his hair staring at the ground. Castiel heard your prayer, getting weak signals from your location. “You guys…shes praying” he said causing both of their heads to snap in his direction. “Shes alive?! Where is she Cas! Where!” Sam yelled walking toward him before Dean stepped between them. “I’m….its fuzzy…shes asking for help, he wants the twins…shes afraid he will hurt the three of them. I’m going to go search for her, stay here in case I find anything” he said before zapping away.

                Dean looked at Sam as he backed off and stormed into the bunker, a month. It had been a month since that son of a bitch took you, and there still was no trace of you what so ever. Sam hadn’t slept, and Dean could barely shut his eyes because of the worry that filled them for his brother and yours safety. Lucifer was up to something, but god…What! He couldn’t start the apocalypse without his true vessel which of course was Sam.  “Sam! Sammy!” Dean shouted running in the bunker, “Sam! SAM!” he shouted louder, searching around the bunker for him only to find him researching books in his room.

                When you woke up, you were lying on the bed, on your side with your arms untied. “I had them do that…I’ve slept tied up before…uncomfortable as hell….well….nothing is as uncomfortable as hell….well you understand” he flashed you a grin and it made you visibly shudder. “Will you let me go now? Look, I’m not sure I understand what you want with my children, but like I told you in the car, Sam and I are over. I’m done with all of this” you said pushing yourself up. “Oh no, you see, I don’t need Sam anymore…I have the babies!” he grinned throwing his hands up.

                You stared at him, shaking your head. “You can’t have them! I won’t let you!” you yelled at him. Two guards grabbed your arms holding them behind you when there was a yell and suddenly the hotel door opened. “Let. Her. Go.” Castiel said standing there, anger written on his face. “Cas!” You grinned seeing him, finally a small piece of safety washed over you. “oh look at the pretty little angel here to save Y/N. What, Sammy to busy?” Lucifer remarked grinning at Castiel. “I have something for you to give to the brothers…” he snapped his fingers and a sonogram picture appeared in his hand. “Michael and I…we no longer need Sam and Dean….two new Winchester brothers are about to be born. And when they are….we’ll get them” he smirked.

                Castiel stared at him, snatching the picture quickly. “You won’t be getting your hands on any children of the Winchesters. Ever.” He said staring at Lucifer when the two guards dropped from beside me. Suddenly, Gabriel appeared and stood beside me, somewhat shielding me from Lucifer’s vision. “well isn’t this cute…father would be proud” he spat, glaring at both Cas and Gabriel. “Leave the girl be, she hasn’t done anything and shes not part of yours and Michaels fight.” Gabriel said staring daggers at him. “You see, I don’t need her. In fact the moment I get my hands on the boys, I’ll kill her. She’ll be no longer any good to me” Lucifer said holding his hands out a smile on his face. “You should be proud Y/N. your children will be warriors.” You visibly shuddered again and shrunk behind Gabriel, “I don’t feel very good” you whispered. Gabriel shot something at Lucifer, which froze him for a moment. “Cas, you know how to handle this one right?” he asked as Castiel nodded “I’ll take her back to the bunker though…you clean up this mess.” Cas said moving toward you as Gabriel walked over to Lucifer and placed a hand on the frozen figure. “Y/N….I’ll be sending a gift for your new family in a few days” he smiled and then was gone; you looked up at Cas who grabbed your hands and zapped you back to the bunker.

                You stood in the library looking around, it was wrecked, there were books and papers everywhere. “Sit down here and I’ll go get them okay?” he spoke softly placing you in a chair; you nodded and watched him leave. Your stomach felt weird; there was a sharp pain in it. “Ow…” you groaned holding your lower abdomen. When Cas returned, he brought Dean in and then Sam. Sam ran over and knelt in front of you, his eyes full of fear, sorrow, anger, pain, and love. “Y/N?? oh thank god…” he cupped your cheeks and kissed you passionately. “I’m so sorry, I was possessed I didn’t say any of those things” he whispered leaning his forehead against yours.

                You went to speak, tell him how badly you missed him when you gasped winching at the pain in your stomach again. “What’s the matter?!” he asked panicked some. “I….Ow…” you felt the tears on your eyes, threatening to spill over. “I think I gotta pee…” you took Sam’s hands and let him pull you up. “Do you want me to-.” He didn’t get to finish his sentence; there at your feet was a puddle. “oh gross” Dean whispered slightly. Sam nodded “Ill clean this up…” he went to walk away when you squeezed his hand. “I didn’t have to pee….that wasn’t pee!” you looked scared, panic filled your eyes.

“my water just broke!”

               


	12. Chapter 12

                Everything happened so fast, none of you planned for a home delivery, and the fact that you were the only one who had read the pregnancy books, made you panic even more. You were lying on the table in the library, pillows behind you, propping you up. How’s she doing?” Dean asked Sam as he came back with a wet towel and a bowl of water. “I’m having twins, how do you think I’m doing you jackass!” you screamed at him as another contraction hit. Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Sam who quickly shook his head. You squeezed his hand so hard he about dropped to his knees. “So who is going to deliver the babies?” Castiel asked looking at the brothers. You felt yourself groan as you panted. Sweaty covered your face.

                Sam and Dean stared at each other and suddenly held their hands out. “Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Dean asked. “WHAT?!” you practically screamed. “NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU’RE DOING?!” you screamed as another contraction hit. “We didn’t have the time to learn, we figured this would be done at the hospital!!” Sam said trying to sooth you. “I’m not in a freaking hospital Sam! I’m on the table in the library! Someone better figure this out and quickly, because they’re coming, and they’re coming now!!!” you said squeezing his and Dean’s hand. Dean gasped dropping to his knees. “Mother of god” he mumbled. 

                You groaned as Sam stared at Cas who stood in front of your legs. “okay, you’re going to be okay Y/N” he said calmly before slowly pushing the sheet over your knees and staring. “How far am I dilated?” you asked panting some. Cas had wide eyes as he stared. “Uh…far I’m assuming…there’s a head….” He said as you gripped your knees sitting up slightly as you pushed, screaming out some. Sam and Dean held your hands, coaching you. “I hate you Sam…I hate you so freaking much!” you groaned squeezing your eyes shut. “You’re doing so good sweetheart, I’m so proud of you!” Sam said grinning kissing your head. You glared at him “I’m going to hurt you” You said through gritted teeth. Sam kissed your head mumbling how much he loved you as you began to push again. “It’s almost out!” Castiel said grabbing a towel that Dean had brought in.

                You groaned swallowing thickly as you grunted and pushed one last hard push. Suddenly the room filled with crying, and your head fell back as you grinned. “Congratulations, it’s a girl” Castiel said smiling at you and Sam. Sam stared wide eyed as Castiel handed you the baby. “Shes so beautiful” you said grinning widely. “Hi sweetheart” you whispered as she stared up at the three faces staring down at her. “uh…what’s her name?” Dean asked staring from you to Sam who grinned down at the two of you. “Mary” you whispered. The boys’ head shot up staring at each other, before looking back at you. “Y/N…are you sure?” Sam asked as you grinned and nodded. “Yes…it’s perfect” you whispered as Sam took her as Castiel looked at you. “Ready?” you let out a long breath before nodding. Dean gripped your hand and smiled “Shes beautiful, you did such a good job. Ready for the next one mom?” he asked you as you chuckled when a contraction hit causing you to squeeze his hand tightly. You pushed, and pushed, and pushed.

                Something was wrong, the baby was stuck. Castiel pushed Sam and Dean out of the library. “Y/N….were going to have to do this in a way that’s going to be extremely painful; I’m going to have to cut the baby out” he whispered as you nodded. “Make it fast, the baby will die Castiel....and can you do me one more favor?” you asked as he prepared you tears threatening your eyes.

                Sam rocked the other baby, holding her close. Your screams and cries could be heard throughout the bunker. Sam and Dean waited; worry settling in on their features as the minutes passed. Soon it was quiet, until a small cry broke through the doors.  Their heads snapped up as the doors opened slowly, Castiel came out, blood covering the front of him as he held another towel in his arms. Sam and Dean rushed quickly to his side looking at her. Wide green eyes stared up at them. She looked like Sam, as did Mary, their hazel eyes and brown hair were breathtakingly stunning. “She asked that this one be named Samantha Deana Winchester…after her father and uncle.” Castiel said softly. “And that one is to be fully named Mary Ellen Winchester” Sam handed Dean Mary and took Samantha from Castiel. “Shes so beautiful, they both are so beautiful” Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.

                Dean watched his younger brother, they hardly got happy moments, but when they did, Dean wished they could take a million pictures of the moment so they would never forget how happy they were. Dean smiled down at little Mary in his arms, rocking her softly. He was an uncle, Sam was a father…you were a mother. Castiel was an uncle. It was all too surreal. Dean couldn’t believe they were finally born. Dean smiled at Sammy, his eyes tearing up. “Good job man…their gorgeous. You’re gonna have your hands full” he said chuckling lightly as Sam cried a little. “I can’t believe it…their here” he said grinning through the tears of Joy.

                “I’m a dad!” he said happily as he rocked the baby. “Samantha Deana Winchester…she must have planned these names out a while ago you know” Dean said smiling at his younger brother who grinned at him and then looked to Castiel.  “Well, let me see Y/N. I wanna show them to the best mother they will ever have” Sam said smiling down at the babies, as Dean laid Mary into his other arm. Castiel stood there, clenching his jaw tightly as he looked between the brothers. Their expressions changing as they noticed he didn’t budge. “Cas…” Dean said causing Castiel to look at the floor.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible”

 


End file.
